Adrenalize Me
by MissMoxleyAmbrose
Summary: Natalie works for Damien Sandow,one of the biggest lawyers in Florida. She'll soon find out how big he really is. Just a random Sandow one shot I wrote. Enjoy ;-)


Natalie Jones walks into her job at 7:30 am and goes straight to the breakroom to get her boss his morning coffee. If you're wondering,Natalie is 24 years old and works at Smith and Sandow Law Firm. She's a secretary for Mr. Damien Sandow,one of the biggest lawyers in all of Florida. She also has the hots for him. She 'd never tell him,of course. She's worked there for two years and he has never showed any interest in her. She hears him walk into his office and pours his mug of coffee. When she walks in he's talking to another lawyer,a young woman just starting out with the firm. Natalie quietly closes the door and stands in the corner until he's through talking with his employee. She really does admire Damien. He's the cliche' tall,dark and handsome but he's so much more. He's witty,incisive and very intelligent. He always made her laugh when they hung out together. She wouldn't call them best friends but they did hang out with each other every couple of weeks or so. The sound of sobbing brought her out of her thoughts.

''Mr. Sandow,please don't fire me,I need this job.''

''I'm sorry Allison but if you cannot do one simple task for me I can't have you working for me. I'm sure I could go down to the bus depot and grab a hobo and they would do a better job than you have.''

''Please just give me chance.''

''I'm sorry Allison,I don't give second chances.''

''But-''

''Silence!''He yelled and put his hand in the air.

''If you don't leave I'll get someone to escort you away from the premises.''

Another thing about Damien,he's very...dominant.

The poor girl walked out of the room in tears. Natalie walked over to his desk,set his coffee down and stirred in some sugar.

''Why'd you fire her?''

''She was an imcompetent imbecile. How she graduated from law school is beyond me''

''You're so mean Damien,ya know that?''She said playfully.

''Natalie,when we're at the office you call me Mr Sandow or sir,I've told you this numerous times. Don't make me fire you too.''

''Please,you'd never fire me,Mr Sandow.''She scoffed and walked out. He smirked to himself,she was right. He 'd never fire her.

As he sat at his desk going through the Peterson case his mind kept going to Natalie. Everytime she called him Mr Sandow or sir he couldn't ignore the twinge in his pants. So it's safe to say he doesn't leave his desk much. He liked Natalie. She was a sassy spitfire from the South with blazing red hair. And she had a very well endowed chest,which he loved to admire when she leaned over to straighten up the papers on his desk. He also admired her intelligence. She could always match his wit and make him laugh.

Today Damien makes up excuses to call Natalie into his office because she was wearing a low cut blouse.

''Yes?''She asks as she walks into his office.

''Natalie could you please pick up the papers on the floor,I opened the window and the breeze blew them all over the place.''

''And what's wrong with your legs?Or are you just lazy?''She says and she bends down to pick up the papers.

''I uh,hurt my ankle playing tennis this weekend,I need to stay off my feet.''He replies as she bends down to place the papers back on his desk.

''Is Bryan getting lunch today?''

''Yes sir.''

_Throb_

''Tell him to get me a diet Coke,please.''

''Yes Mr Sandow.''She replied and walked out.

_Throb_

The tent he was pitching was now noticeable. He sighed. There was only one way to get rid of it. He unzipped his slacks and pulled himself out. He took hold of his member and began stroking. He sighed,thinking of his Nat.

''Fuck,Natalie.''He whispered.

A few minutes later and right as his come was spurting out,Natalie walked in.

''Mr Sand-,oh my God!''She quickly turned her head.

''Natalie!''He quickly pushed himself back in and zipped his pants.

''I am so sorry sir.''

''It's fine. What did you want?''

''Bryan wants to know if you want ham or turkey.''She said,her head still turned.

''Turkey's fine.''

''Okay.''She replied and shut the door.

She sat at her desk and tried to focus on some paperwork Damien had given her. She found it hard to concentrate,her mind kept wandering to the sight of him jacking off. She caught a glimpse and she must say,wow. She just couldn't concentrate so she went outside to clear her mind. After a few minutes she went back in,meaning to bring Damien the latest paperwork for the Peterson case. She went to pick it up but it wasn't there. She looked in her drawers and it wasn't there either. She tried to think of where she put it and distinctly remembers setting it down on the edge of her desk...right where her garbage can is.

'Fuck.' She said to herself. She must have accidentally knocked it into the bin and lucky her,the trash had been taken out while she was outside.

She sat back down and thought of what she would tell Damien. This was the first time she ever feared losing her job. The Peterson case was a biggie,it was very close to being closed and won by the firm and they were being paid a shit ton of money to work the case.

Her heart almost leapt out of her chest when Damien called her into his office.

''Yes?''

''I need the latest on the Peterson case.''He said,trying to forget their embarrassing encounter earlier.

She just stood there speechless,she was scared to say what had happened.

''Natalie?You okay?''

''Um,yeah,I'm fine.''

''Great,now give me the papers.''

She breathed a calming breath and spoke.

''Sir,I...lost the papers.''She admitted and looked down at her feet.

''You what?''He asked,his eyes wide.

''I accidentally dropped them into the trash bin,and the trash has already been taken out.''

Damien rose from his chair and walked toward her,while she backed up to the wall but he still stood directly in front of her.

''Are you fucking kidding me?!''He yelled.

''I'm sorry sir. I'm so sorry.''

''Fuck sorry!This is the biggest case we've had in years!We were this close to closing it!''

''I know.I'm really sorry but accidents happen.''

''Yes they do but this one was a huge goddamn accident Natalie!You fuck up!Why did I even hire you?You,you,you cunt!''

''I'm so sorry.''

He walked away from her,back to his desk.

''Don't fire me,please.''She said and sniffed. Tears had formed in her eyes and when he looked back at her they ran down her face. Damien felt himself melt.

''Fuck,Nat,I'm sorry I yelled at you.''He said as he walked back to her. He looked into her eyes and she instantly forgave him.

''It's fine,I'd yell at me too.''She smiled. He wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. He looked into her green eyes and felt the need to confess.

''Natalie,do you want to know what I was thinking about earlier?''

''Uh,you mean when...?'''

''Yeah.''

''Not really.''She smirked. Damien looked deep into her eyes.

''I was thinking about you.''

''What?''She was astonished.

''I was thinking about how your mouth would feel wrapped around my cock.''He said and leaned into her neck,inhaling her scent. He lightly nibbled at the flesh of her neck.

''Damien.''She whispered/moaned.

''Don't deny it Natalie,you've wanted this for a long time haven't you?''

''Yes,I have.''She whispered.

He moved from her neck and looked into her eyes. They smiled at each other before leaning in,their lips meeting for the first time. They each felt an intense shock of lust run through their bodies.

Damien sucked her bruised lips and caressed her mouth with his tongue.

''Nat?''

''Yes?''

''I'm gonna fuck you now.''

''Yes sir.''She smirked. ''But first.'' She said and got down on her knees and rubbed his erection. She unzipped his pants and he kicked them off along with his boxers,freeing himself from the confining fabric. He quickly shed his shirt and jacket while Natalie began to stroke him.

''Fuck,your cock is huge.''She observed then took him into her mouth. She pushed her head up and down while he wrapped his hands through her long red hair.

''Oh,fuck.''He moaned. She quickened her movements and he began to move his hips in rhythm with her head and not long after that he began to throb in her mouth,sending ropes of come down her throat. She wiped the come off her mouth with her finger,licked it off and stood up.

''Take off your clothes and lay on the desk,I need to taste you.''He demanded. She complied and shed her clothing and sat down on the desk and spread her legs. Damien knelled to the floor and looked at her entrance.

''You're so fucking wet Natalie. I bet you get like this every time you see me.''

''Yes sir.''

He smirked and slowly rubbed circles around her clit,soft moans escaping her lips. He leaned in and licked her cunt,savoring the taste.

''You taste amazing.''He mumbled against her pussy. He inserted his tongue and began fucking her with it while he sucked on her folds.

Natalie couldn't even begin to describe what Damien was doing to her with his mouth,all she knew was her head was spinning. She whimpered and moaned Damien's name,close to her climax.

''Damien,fuck. Faster.''

He sped his tongue up,lapping up all her juices. A minute later she squirted out her orgasm into Damien's mouth.

''Shit!''

''Ah,fuck,Nat.''

''Fuck me now,Damien. Please.'' She begged and he obeyed and got up and slipped inside. When he got comfortable he started thrusting,slow at first but speeding up.

''Fuck me harder and faster,Damien.''She sighed. He began plowing into her at a ferocious speed,bringing his thumb down to stroke her clit at equal speed,her legs splayed in the air. The sound of Damien's cock sliding in and out and their quiet moans and whimpers were all that could be heard in the quiet office.

He knew they were each close so he moved her legs up where they were bent and her feet were flat on the desk. He braced his hands on her knees and went even faster until each of them came at the same time,Damien sending spurt after spurt of thick,white come into her while she exploded all over his cock and stomach. The pleasure was so intense they couldn't even scream.

''Natalie,oh my god. Shit .''He whispered against her neck.

He then picked her up off the desk and bent her over it and pushed himself in from behind. She held onto the sides of the desk,Damien thrusting into her with every bit of strength he had. It didn't take long for them to come again,Natalie moaning into the desk,squirting all over the front of Damien's desk,while he emptied himself out into her and bit her shoulder to keep from screaming out.

She turned around and faced him,kissing his lips. He then held her in his muscular arms for a few minutes before sighing.

''We better get back to work.''He said sadly.

''I guess so.''She agreed and they each got dressed.

''Natalie?''

''Yeah?''

''Could you wipe down my desk?''

''Yes sir.'' She smirked.


End file.
